enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Grameen Bank
La Grameen Bank (in bengalese: গ্রামীণ ব্যাংক ovvero banca del villaggio) è una banca che si occupa di microfinanza in Bangladesh e in India negli stati del West Bengal e del Sikkim. Fondata da Muhammad Yunus nel 1976, è stata la prima banca dei poveri. L'ente concede, infatti, microprestiti alle popolazioni povere locali senza richiedere garanzie collaterali e garantendo così il loro accesso al credito. Il sistema si basa sull'idea che i poveri abbiano attitudini e capacità imprenditoriali sottoutilizzate e sulla fiducia. La Grameen Bank oggi ha 1.084 filiali in cui lavorano 12.500 persone. I clienti in 37.000 villaggi sono 2.100.000, per il 94 per cento donne. L'organizzazione non è in perdita: il 98 per cento dei prestiti viene restituito. La banca, inoltre, raccoglie depositi, fornisce altri servizi, e gestisce varie attività economiche finalizzate allo sviluppo, tra cui società commerciali, telefoniche e nel settore dell'energia. All'organizzazione e al suo fondatore, Muhammad Yunus, è stato congiuntamente attribuito il Premio Nobel per la Pace nel 2006, "per i loro sforzi diretti a promuovere lo sviluppo economico e sociale dal basso." Storia Muhammad Yunus, il fondatore della Banca, è laureato in Economia all' Università di Vanderbilt. Durante la terribile carestia che colpì il Bangladesh nel 1974 ebbe l'idea di fornire un piccolo prestito ad un gruppo di famiglie facendo sì che potessero fabbricare piccoli oggetti e venderli. Yunus credeva che concedere prestiti ad un'ampia fascia di popolazione socio-economicamente svantaggiata potesse frenare la continua crescita della povertà rurale in Bangladesh. La Grameen Bank (Letteralmente, Banca del Villaggio in Bangla) mette in pratica le idee di Muhammad Yunus. La Banca fu avviata da Yunus e dal Dipartimento per l'Economia Rurale dell'Università di Chittagong in Bangladesh per sperimentare e verificare la fondatezza del nuovo metodo di concessione del credito e di prestazione dei servizi bancari ai poveri delle campagne. Nel 1976 il villaggio di Jobra e altri villaggi che circondano l'Università di Chittangong divennero le prime aree in cui era possibile usufruire dei servizi della Grameen Bank. La Banca ottenne un successo immenso e il progetto, con il supporto del Governo, fu esteso nel 1979 al distretto di Tangail (a nord della capitale Dhaka). Il successo della Banca è continuato e si è presto allargato a vari altri distretti del Bangladesh finché nel 1983 il Parlamento l'ha trasformata in una banca indipendente. L'elevatissimo tasso di restituzione dei prestiti alla Banca rallentò nel 1995 a causa del boicottaggio religioso di carattere fondamentalista attuato da alcuni settori della società contrari all'obiettivo della Banca di migliorare lo status delle donne. Il boicottaggio rientrò presto; l'andamento dei rimborsi alla Banca entrò nuovamente in difficoltà nel 1998 a causa dell'inondazione del Bangladesh ed ha ripreso il suo ritmo solo di recente. La Banca oggi continua ad espandere la propria attività in tutto lo Stato e tuttora fornisce piccoli prestiti ai poveri delle campagne. A metà del 2006 le filiali della Grameen Bank ammontavano a più di 2.100. Il suo successo ha ispirato progetti simili in tutto il mondo. Il 13 ottobre 2006 la Fondazione Nobel di Oslo annunciò che a Muhammad Yunus e alla Grameen Bank del Bangladesh veniva assegnato il Premio Nobel per la Pace 2006. Proprietà ed altri fatti Un'insolita caratteristica della Grameen Bank consiste nel fatto che essa è di proprietà dei clienti indigenti finanziati dalla banca stessa, la maggior parte dei quali sono donne. I clienti finanziati sono titolari del 94% del capitale della banca e il restante 6% è di proprietà del Governo del Bangladesh. Altri fatti relativi alla Banca, aggiornati a maggio 2006 sono i seguenti:http://www.grameen-info.org/bank/GBGlance.htm *L'ammontare totale dei clienti finanziati è di 6.39 milioni, il 96% dei quali sono donne *la Banca ha 2185 filiali in 69.140 villaggi con un totale di 17.336 dipendenti *Il tasso di rimborso dei prestiti è del 98,45% *Il totale dei prestiti concessi dall'avvio dell'attività bancaria ammonta a 263.840.000.000 di Taka (5.340.000.000 di dollari USA). Di essi sono stati restituiti 234.750.000.000 di Tk (4.730.000.000 di dollari USA). Richiesta di microcredito La Banca fonda la propria attività bancaria su una serie di valori, dichiarati nelle "Sedici decisioni"Le "Sedici decisioni": # Vogliamo seguire ed affermare i quattro principi della Banca Grameen (Disciplina, Unità, Coraggio e Duro Lavoro) in ogni momento della nostra vita; # Vogliamo portare il benessere nelle nostre famiglie; # Non vogliamo abitare in case in rovina; vogliamo riparare le nostre case e vogliamo lavorare per costruircene di nuove nel più breve tempo possibile; # Vogliamo coltivare i nostri orti tutto l'anno; vogliamo mangiare ortaggi in abbondanza e vogliamo venderne il sovrappiù; # Nel periodo della semina vogliamo piantare la maggior quantità possibile di germogli; # Vogliamo pianificare le nascite affinché le nostre famiglie siano piccole; vogliamo contenere le nostre spese e vogliamo curare la nostra salute; # Vogliamo educare i nostri figli ed essere certi che essi possano guadagnare per pagare la loro istruzione; # Vogliamo mantenere puliti i nostri figli e l'ambiente; # Vogliamo costruire ed utilizzare latrine con la fossa biologica; # Vogliamo bere l'acqua da pozzi scavati fino alle falde; qualora non fosse disponibile, bolliremo l'acqua o useremo l'allume; # Non vogliamo accettare nessuna dote ai matrimoni dei nostri figli maschi né vogliamo darne per i matrimoni delle nostre figlie: manterremo i nostri villaggi liberi dalla maledizione della dote; e non celebreremo nessun matrimonio tra bambini; # Non vogliamo infliggere alcuna ingiustizia a nessuno né consentiremo a chicchessia di farlo; # Vogliamo fare insieme investimenti comuni sempre più cospicui dai quali ottenere redditi sempre più alti; # Saremo sempre pronti ad aiutarci reciprocamente; se qualcuno/a si trova in difficoltà lo/la aiuteremo; # Se verremo a sapere di infrazioni alla disciplina in qualche villaggio, ci recheremo a dare una mano a ripristinarla; # Parteciperemo tutti insieme alle attività comuni. La rete è la base del microcredito. Il sistema dei "gruppi di reciproco sostegno" è attualmente in funzione in più di 43 Stati. Ad ogni gruppo di cinque individui viene concesso un prestito; all'intero gruppo viene negato ulteriore credito qualora la situazione finanziaria di uno dei suoi membri divenga inaffidabile. Ciò crea incentivi economici alla responsabilità di gruppo, aumentando l'efficienza economico-finanziaria dell'intervento della Grameen. In uno stato in cui a pochissime donne è consentito accettare prestiti dalle grandi banche commerciali, è un esito sorprendente che la maggior parte (96%) dei beneficiari del credito siano donne. Parimenti stupefacente è stato il successo della Banca Grameen in molti campi, con tassi di rimborso altissimi, superiori al 98%. Più della metà dei clienti finanziati dalla Grameen in Bangladesh (circa 50 milioni) si sono sollevati dalla povertà estrema grazie ai microprestiti della Banca: lo dimostrano parametri quali la frequenza scolastica di tutti i figli, tre pasti al giorno per tutti i componenti della famiglia, l'installazione di servizi igienici in casa, la casa a prova di infiltrazioni piovose, l'acqua potabile e la capacità di rimborsare settimanalmente un prestito di 300 taka (pari a circa 8 dollari). Società ed attività imprenditoriali collegate La Banca Grameen ha avviato ed espanso più di due dozzine di attività raggruppate nella Grameen Family of Enterprises, le quali comprendono: *Grameen Trust *Grameen Fund *Grameen Communications *Grameen Shakti/Energy *Grameen Shikkha/Education *Grameen Telecom *Grameen Knitwear Ltd *Grameen Cybernet Ltd. Nel novembre 2004 ha superato il traguardo dei 4.400.000.000 di dollari USA prestati ai meno abbienti. Oltre ad infondere energie agli abitanti delle campagne e ad aumentare l'occupazione, la Grameen Family of Enterprises diversifica la propria attività ramificandola ad esempio fino all'acquacoltura, settore in cui la Grameen Motsho o la Fisheries Foundation cercano di preservare la biodiversità ittica negli allevamenti di pesce del Bangladesh. L'11 luglio 2005 il Grameen Mutual Fund One, approvato dal SEC, ha avuto accesso all'IPO. Il GMFO, uno dei primi fondi comuni d'investimento del settore, consentirà ai più di 4 milioni di soci e non soci della Grameen di accedere ai mercati dei capitali del Bangladesh. La Banca e il suo volume d'affari valgono più di 7 miliardi di dollari USA. Progetti di miglioramento sociale Oltre ad espandere il microcredito tra i meno abbienti, la Banca Grameen ha avviato parecchi innovativi progetti per lo sradicamento della povertà. Progetto per i mendicanti Il progetto ha l'obiettivo di concedere piccoli prestiti ai mendicanti. Non viene applicata la normativa in vigore in materia di attività bancaria: * I prestiti sono completamente senza interessi. * La scadenza per la restituzione può essere molto lunga; ad esempio: un mendicante destinatario di un piccolo prestito di circa 100 Taka (intorno a 1,50 dollari USA) può restituire solo 2,00 Taka (circa 3,4 centesimi di dollaro USA) alla settimana. * la persona finanziata è coperta da un'assicurazione gratuita sulla vita. La Banca non costringe le persone finanziate a smettere di mendicare; le incoraggia piuttosto ad utilizzare i prestiti per creare reddito sotto forma di produzione e vendita di oggetti a prezzi bassi. Nel 2005 circa 45.000 mendicanti hanno ottenuto prestiti per una ammontare di circa 28.700.000 Tk (circa 441.538 dollari USA) ed hanno rimborsato 13.660.000 Tk (circa 210.154 dollari USA). Progetto per i telefoni nelle campagne Il Bangladesh ha una delle più basse densità di telefoni al mondo. Molti dei suoi 85.000 e più villaggi non sono coperti dalla rete istituita dalla società telefonica pubblica. Per migliorare questa situazione la Banca Grameen ha avviato il progetto di accesso alla rete telefonica da parte dei villaggi più lontani. La Grameen Phone, una società sorella della Banca, è già la più grande fornitrice di telefoni portatili dello Stato. Utilizzando la propria rete nazionale, La Grameen Telecom, un'altra società sorella della Banca Grameen, ha portato i radio telefoni e i cellulari in quasi metà dei villaggi del Bangladesh. La Banca ha anche distribuito prestiti a quasi 139.000 donne indigenti delle aree rurali affinché pagassero i propri telefoni. Le donne hanno aperto centri telefonici nelle loro case, dove gli altri abitanti del villaggio possono recarsi e pagare una piccola tariffa per l'uso del telefono. Questo intervento è noto in Bangladesh come Polli Phone (il Telefono del Villaggio). Critiche Vengono comunque mosse critiche agli istituti di micro credito in generale. In alcuni casi, gli enti finanziatori appartenenti al settore delle ONG sono molto severi in materia di rimborsi. Si sospetta perfino che alcuni enti del microcredito non ammettano che le calamità naturali, quali le inondazioni, siano ostacoli capaci di rallentare il rimborso dei prestiti. Vi sono infatti casi di sofferenze bancarie dichiarate successivamente all'inondazione del 1998. Inoltre, molti critici dubitano della sostenibilità dell'iniziativa nel lungo periodo, adducendo la necessità di una consistente spesa pubblica a sostegno dei programmi di assistenza. All'indomani della crisi causata dalle inondazioni, la Banca si è riorganizzata in modo da aumentare la propria flessibilità operativa a fronte di prestiti scaduti e non rimborsati e per semplificare le procedure di concessione dei crediti. Inoltre, sono stati presi provvedimenti per aumentare la trasparenza delle operazioni bancarie. Note Bibliografia * [http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0195795377 Banker to the Poor: The Story of the Grameen Bank by Professor Muhammad Yunus] * Measuring the Impact of Microfinance: Taking Stock of What We Know; Nathanael Goldberg, December 2005. * Business-Social Ventures: Reaching for Major Impact; Changemakers.net, Nov 2003 * Micro Loans for the Very Poor; "The New York Times"; Sunday, February 16, 1997 * [http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0812924649 Give Us Credit by Alex Counts, 1996] * The Price of Dream by David Bornstein, 1996 ISBN 0-226-06644-4] Letture consigliate *David Bornstein. The Price of a Dream. Oxford University Press, NY: 2005. *Grameen II: The First Five Years, 2001-2006; Stuart Rutherford et al for MicroSave, February 2006. *Il Successo del Microcredito; Tommaso Reggiani (2005). *Muhammad Yunus.Il banchiere dei poveri Voci correlate * Grameen Foundation, che cerca di proporre al mondo la Banca Grameen come modello Collegamenti esterni *Sito ufficiale della Grameen Bank *Grameen Bank: portare il capitalismo ai poveri: studio della Columbia Business School *Video di Muhammad Yunus sulla Grameen Bank Categoria:Microcredito